ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Ships
Rock ships often rely on their missile and beam weaponry. This can be easily negated though, by having a defense drone as it effectively renders missiles useless, whereas the beams practically won't even touch you if you have a good shield (Level 2 is often good, as it stops everything short of a Glaive Beam). They are equipped with Rock plating augmentation. Rock Scouts have very cramped rooms, often allowing you to capitalize with the pike beam and hit 6 rooms after shields are down. The Rock Armor Plating is only a slight nuisance until sector 5, where Breach Missiles and Halberd/Glaive Beams become a common sight on these ships. Cloaking, as always, is useful. Boarding crews shut these ships down, especially with the Basilisk or Carnelian. Pirated Rock Scouts are a very common sight, but when the ship is not pirated it is inadvisable to use fire weapons as the Rockmen are immune to fire. Rock Fighters can just be considered a better form of Rock Scouts and should be fought in the same way. They have teleporter capability so watch out if you have no Mantis, Rock, or Crystal crew members. Heavy missiles, heavy lasers, and rarely Glaive Beams are often on these ships so prioritize the weapons with your bombs and missiles. These powerful ships are never encountered pirated so never use fire weapons and only use Mantis and skilled Rock boarders. Luckily these ships only spawn in the Rock Controlled and Rock Homeworlds sectors except in very rare cases. Missiles and Burst Lasers are the most effective counter for this ship. There are two types of Rock Assault ships; a regular and an elite; the elite may have more than 8 power to weapons and typically has more crew aboard. The Elite Rock Assault is always the ship fought during the Rock Cruiser unlock event; do not attack it and focus on repair/dodge. It will jump away. ---- Rock Scout / Pirate Scout blueprint: ROCK_SCOUT, ROCK_SCOUT_P Hull Strength: 7-15 Crew: 2-5 Rock (Pirate crew is 2-5 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-3) Scout only * Door Control (1-3) Scout only * Crew Teleporter (1-2) Scout only Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Rock Investigator / Pirate Investigator blueprint: ROCK_SCOUT_DLC, ROCK_SCOUT_P_DLC Hull Strength: 7-15 Crew: 2-4 Rock (Pirate crew is 2-4 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Crew Teleporter (1-2) Investigator only Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Rock Fighter / Pirate Fighter blueprint: ROCK_FIGHT, ROCK_FIGHT_P Hull Strength: 9-17 Crew: 3-5 Rock (Pirate crew is 3-5 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) * Cloaking (1-3) Fighter only Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Rock Interceptor / Pirate Interceptor blueprint: ROCK_FIGHT_DLC, ROCK_FIGHT_P_DLC Hull Strength: 9-17 Crew: 2-5 Rock (Pirate crew is 2-5 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Crew Teleporter (1-2) * Cloaking (1) Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Rock Assault blueprint: ROCK_ASSAULT Hull Strength: 11-19 Crew: 3-6 Rock Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-2) * Door Control (1-3) * Crew Teleporter (1-2) * Cloaking (1) Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Rock Aggressor blueprint: ROCK_ASSAULT_DLC Hull Strength: 11-19 Crew: 2-6 Rock Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-2) * Door Control (1-3) * Crew Teleporter (1-2) * Cloaking (1-2) Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Rock Assault (Elite) Unique ship for the Rock war vessel encounter random event. blueprint: ROCK_ASSAULT_ELITE Hull Strength: 11-19 Crew: 4-5 Rock Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (2-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-10) * Piloting (1-3) * Cloaking (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-2) * Door Control (1-3) * Crew Teleporter (1-2) Augmentations *Rock Plating ---- Weapons These Rock Ships can have any of the following weapons: Show/Hide Weapon List * Basic Laser * Burst Laser Mark I * Burst Laser Mark II * Burst Laser Mark III * Heavy Laser Mark I * Heavy Laser Mark II * Leto Missiles * Artemis Missiles * Hermes Missile * Breach Missiles * Mini Beam * Halberd Beam * Small Bomb * Heavy Ion Additional weapons with Advanced Edition Content enabled: * Flak Gun I * Flak Gun II Category:Non-player ships